Cince de Mayo
by dontmakemeatarget
Summary: There's a bit of a Cinco de Mayo party at Granny's Diner and Emma maybe has a bit too much fun. **Rated T but does contain the F word so...yeah just warning you. One Shot.


Cinco de Mayo One Shot

A/N: So here's just a little one shot after I did after having seen some inspiration on tumblr. I feel like this is exactly what some OUAT fans need after that last episode. A little morale booster to help y'all out. So here it is. It hasn't been proofread or anything I just threw it together today but go ahead and read it and review it. Let me know how you liked it or, you know, even if you didn't like it, that's cool too.

* * *

"Emma! Are you ready to go yet?" Mary Margaret called to her as she finished checking herself out in the mirror.

There was going to be a bit of a get together at the Diner for Cinco de Mayo. Emma wasn't exactly sure how she felt about going. It was definitely something the little town of Stroybrooke needed, a nice break from all the chaos, a nice party where everyone could let their hair down and not have a care in the world, but still. Many people might not have guessed it about her, but she couldn't really hold her liquor. She was a little nervous about what she might get herself into at this party.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Emma called back. She turned to the side examining her outfit once more. She decided to keep it simple; she wasn't one to wear dresses very often. She was wearing her red leather jacket (people always told her she looked nice in it) with a simple, yet nice white blouse underneath. She also was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and black closed-toe heels. She'd also decided to wear her hair curly for the evening, it had been a while since she'd curled it and felt it was a good idea for the night.

"Wow, you look great, Emma." Mary Margaret said to her as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't want to get too dolled up or anything, I just wanted to be comfy." Emma said shyly.

"Well I think you look great so it works."

"Ok, well are you and David ready to go?" Emma asked.

"We sure are." David said coming out of the bedroom. "Wow, you look great." He echoed Mary Margaret.

Emma chuckled. "Ok, thanks, enough of the compliments, can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's head on over to Granny's." Mary Margaret said.

As soon as she arrived Ruby came up to her with a drink waiting for her.

"Come on girl, drink up, let's have fun tonight!" She nearly shouted.

"All right, all right." Emma said grabbing the drink Ruby kept nudging her with. It was whisky and ginger ale, her favorite. _Uh-oh_, she thought to herself as she took that first sip and remembered how much she enjoyed it. The worst kinds of drinks were the ones that tasted so delicious because it was always so much harder to stop drinking them. She then made her way over to the bar to have a seat and continue to nurse her whisky.

"Ms. Swan." Regina said as she sat down next to her.

"Regina." Emma replied with a nod.

"Thank you for inviting me." Regina said staring straight ahead, rather than looking at Emma.

"You're welcome. I thought everyone deserved to have a nice time tonight, and I mean _everyone_ and that includes you. And you know, what better way to bury the hatchet than everyone coming out and drinking and having a good time?" She asked.

"Well that may be, but still...I appreciate it." She quietly mumbled the last bit. "Not everyone would've been as generous as to invite me here. Most people here aren't big fans of mine." Regina added.

"Well, whatever, they'll get over it. It's all water under the bridge now. Let's just forget about it all and enjoy ourselves tonight. Why don't you get yourself a drink and just mingle a bit. They'll all warm up eventually." Emma replied. Regina did as asked and ordered herself an appletini and got up from the bar and made her way over to Archie.

"Well aren't you kind, Ms. Swan?" A smooth Scottish voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see Mr. Gold taking up the unoccupied seat to her right at the bar.

"Clearly, otherwise you wouldn't be here either." She retorted with a smirk.

"Indeed. I suppose you expect me to thank you?" He asked.

"Oh no, I've stopped pretending I know what to expect from you." Emma said.

Gold laughed. "As it happens, however, I did come over here to thank you." He told her looking at her very softly. He did seem genuinely grateful for the invitation.

"You're welcome." She replied simply, inclining her head towards him.

"Let me get you a drink of thanks." He said waving down the bartender. "Two double shots of tequila, please." He ordered.

"Woah, woah, woah, tequila?!" She sputtered as she had unfortunately just taken the last large gulp from her whisky. "Gold, what the hell? No, no tequila." She said flatly.

The bartender just stood there looking back and forth from Gold to Emma, not knowing who to listen to.

"Oh come on, dearie, it's Cinco de Mayo, you need to have at least one shot of tequila. The savior wouldn't be scared would she?" Gold taunted.

"Go get the shots." She said to the bartender keeping her eyes locked on Gold. No one got away with trying to call Emma Swan a coward.

"That's more like it. In fact, make it three." He called back to the bartender as he noticed Regina making her way back over to the bar to get another appletini.

"Three what?" Regina asked coming to sit to Emma's right.

"Tequila shots, your Majesty." Gold said with a smirk.

Regina's head whipped around in Gold's direction. "Tequila…I don't do so well with tequila." She said.

"Well I guess Rumpelstitskin is just going to teach you gals how its done." He said as the bartender came back and put the shots in front of Gold. Gold then divvied them amongst the three of them. "Cheers." He said holding his drink up to Emma and Regina.

They all three clinked their drinks, Emma and Regina a bit tentatively giving each other a sidelong nervous glance. Gold gave one more smirk then tossed his shot back like it was nothing. Regina and Emma both let out small hisses after taking their shot. Emma was already starting to feel a bit of a buzz coming on.

"How about another round?" Gold asked with a sly grin.

Emma and Regina both looked at each other; neither one of them wanted to be the one to back down from a challenge from Gold.

"Why not?" Emma said.

"Excellent." Gold said still grinning. "Three more, please." And again, down the hatch went the shots when they arrived.

The rest of the night passed in sort of a blur for Emma. She could only recall bits and pieces. There was definitely a part of the night where her and Regina were playing monkey-in-the-middle with Gold's cane. She distinctly remembers that he was not amused, though he hadn't stayed irritated with them for very long. He continued to order rounds of shots for the three of them the rest of the night.

She spent most of the night in the company of Gold with Regina coming over every once in a while to join in on another round of shots. From the view of everyone else at the party they would certainly have said she'd been flirting with Gold the whole night. They wouldn't have been wrong. Also from the view of everyone else at the party it had looked like the two of them had left together. Again, they wouldn't have been wrong.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She could barely remember the night before. She definitely didn't remember how she got home. Then she looked around and took in her surrounding.

_Am I home? _She thought to herself. She looked around and realized she was in fact not in her own bedroom. _Well shit, where the fuck am I?_ She thought, beginning to feel a bit panicky. As she moved to get out of the bed and look around a bit more she realized there was a more pressing issue at hand…she was completely naked. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! I knew I shouldn't have had that damn tequila. I am going to KILL Gold!_

It was then that she noticed the remnants of a suit and tie lying on the ground near the bed. She didn't remember much about the night before but she did recognize that as the suit Gold had been wearing. _Oh I am _really _going to kill him now_.She thought to herself as she wrapped the bed sheet around her body and stood up from the bed.

Just as she was about to reach out for the door handle she noticed a pair of open-toe red heels on the floor at the end of the bed.

_Well that's weird, I definitely wasn't wearing red shoes last night. _She couldn't even begin to figure out whose shoes those could be. _Maybe their Belle's from when she was living with Gold and she just forgot about them here._ What they would still be doing here strewn across the floor she didn't bother to wonder.

"Gold!" She whisper yelled as she opened the bedroom door. "Gold where are you, I'm going to kill you." And at that moment Gold reached the landing of the stairs and turned to see her sticking her head out the door, one hand on the door the other holding up all the sheets to cover her body.

"Oh, good, you're up." He said smirking. "Why don't you come down and join us for some breakfast, dearie?" He asked his smirking growing larger.

"Us?" She asked completely and utterly confused.

"Well me and Regina of course." He said flatly smirk still firmly in place and then he turned around without further explanation and headed back down the stairs.


End file.
